


Suspicious Characters

by wizardsofearth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardsofearth/pseuds/wizardsofearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wakes up to find odd noises coming from Louis and Harry’s hotel room. Afraid of what could be going on, he wakes up Liam to investigate. What they find isn’t quite what they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this happened.

Finally, a day off from tour. A day planned to be spent in bed with shit American tv and food the band nutritionist wouldn’t approve of. He could hear some fans outside making a ruckus, no less than the usual wake up calls. Although the band managers insisted every member to get their own room, they all argued against it and Niall couldn’t be more grateful for it. There are days like this, with nothing to do and an entire day to do whatever they please with no schedules, all they seek is each other’s company.

With five band members, it’d be thought to bring arguments which band members share what rooms but after months of constant travelling, there’s an unspoken agreement that Louis and Harry get their own room and the rest get a room with two beds, Zayn and Liam sharing one and Niall on the other.

Niall is the first one up, at 9 a.m. no less, habits are hard to break. He rubs the heels of his hands into his lidded eyes, seeking to rub out the sensitivity to the sun rays streaming in from the open curtains. “Why do you always wake _me_ up first, Brain? You inconsiderate cunt.”

He grabs the top of his duvet and flicks it to the foot of the bed. He swings his legs over the side and sits up, settles his toes in the surprisingly soft hotel carpet. He looks over to Liam and Zayn and his hands are already reaching over to the nightstand to grab his phone for a picture before he agrees with them. _Maybe I can blackmail them with this some time_ , he thinks and quietly chuckles at how much potential there is.

While walking over to the in-suite kitchen to fix himself breakfast, he hears an odd grunt from the room over, Louis and Harry’s room. _Probably one of them waking up or something_ , he tries to reassure himself. He puts on the kettle and sets out the toaster. When he goes to the fridge for the jam, he hears another noise, a much louder groan. _Maybe one of them is trying to wake up the other. Probably Lou, needs his beauty sleep and all._

He continues to walk around the kitchen, gathering everything for breakfast, setting out the easy-make pancake mix they bought in the American Tesco’s, _Wal-Mart_? Everything is so easy here.

Just when he’s about to mix in the water, he hears a sharper, louder groan and spills the cup on the floor, all over his bare feet. “Shit! What is that?” He walks towards the adjacent wall, spilt water forgotten, and puts his ear against it. He hears grunts and groans in a deep voice, _Harry_? “Harry, for God’s sakes, let me do it,” he hears Louis say. Then what sounds like a grunt, or a moan, escapes from Louis’s mouth. _Walk away, Niall_. As hard as he tries to pull himself away from the wall, he can’t walk away, obsessed to find out what’s going on, although he has a pretty good idea. With that thought in mind, he runs passed the living room, avoiding stubbing his toe on the coffee table, and into the bedroom.

He walks up to Zayn’s side and tries to shake him awake. Zayn moans in distaste of being woken up and Niall gives up, what was he thinking in attempting to wake Zayn up? He walks around the foot of the bed to Liam’s side and tries to shake him awake. Nearly seconds later, his eyes flutter open. “Niall? What happened? Did I forget to set my alarm? Oh God, did we miss an interview? What time-” Speaking too fast for Niall to get a word in, he attempts to interrupt him.

“I think Louis and Harry are having sex!” That does the trick and Liam doesn’t say a word after processing what he had just heard. “Lou-Louis and Ha- H-Harry?” Niall nods frantically, “Yeh, Louis and Harry. Was in the kitchen about t’ make breakfast, you know, the pancake mix we got from that American Tesco’s, and I heard the groaning and grunting many times and- and Harry wasn’t doing it right and Louis said he’d do it and-”, he’s out of breath, speaking faster than an Irish man should and Liam places his hand on his shoulder in effort to slow him down.

“If you slow down, I can try to understand a couple of words you’re saying, mate.” Niall takes a deep breath in and tries again, explaining everything to Liam slowly and as enunciated as he possibly could.

“Do you think they could be hiding from us?” Niall asks after Liam’s been silent longer than acceptable.

“Don’t think so. Here, let’s have another listen, yeah?” Liam sits up and nudges Niall to get up from the side of the bed; he brings his legs over the side and throws the blanket off but carefully as to not disturb Zayn.

Liam leads him from the bedroom through the living room and into the kitchen with a hand at the top of his back. “Alright, where’d you hear them?” Niall silently goes to the adjacent wall and sets his ear against it. “Niall, were you eavesdrop-” Liam’s cut off with a flail of Niall’s arms as he runs over to Liam to cover his mouth with his hand.

“Do you hear them? Listen.” Liam does as he’s told, listens carefully and breathes silently, feeling threatened he’d be told to hold his breath. After a couple of seconds of silence, he does hear them. Low grunts, and he’s fully convinced when he hears a rhythmic banging and Louis saying ‘Harry’ repeatedly, listens as Louis’s voice gets higher until the banging stops.

“Tell me you heard that.” Niall says as he watches Liam’s expression change. Wide eyed and with a loss of words, Liam just turns to him and nods, seeing as his hand is still over his mouth.

Niall gets the message and removes his hand, wiping it on his shirt, before turning to Liam, “So it’s all been true then, everything. Why haven’t they told us, then?”

“’m not sure, Niall. Is it wrong to be offended?” When Liam turns back to Niall, he blurts out “Let’s go walk in, right now, get it out there already.” He regrets it as soon as he manages the words out but Niall completely agrees before he can backtrack.

They silently assure each other of their decision before making their way out of the kitchen. Liam grabs the spare room key to Louis and Harry’s room from the coffee table; exchanging spares was something they always did to ensure they were available to the others at any moment. He goes to the door and opens it, holding it open while Niall walks out and they exchange reassuring looks. They walk not even four steps before they meet Louis and Harry’s door. Liam looks over at Niall and sees a knowing look on Niall’s face, ‘ _we can’t go back_ ’ is what he’s surely thinking.

Liam inserts the card key and Niall watches the red light turn green. He quickly throws the door open and walks into the hotel room. Knowing Liam’s on his trail, he doesn’t look back, and walks straight into the kitchen, where he finds his two bandmates.

“Niall!”

He can’t believe what he sees in front of him and stands at the entrance of the kitchen without any words going around his mind. He feels Liam run into his side and turns to him, watches as his face drops.

“Liam!” Harry exclaims.

“Liam, my man! The perfect person!” Louis is then walking towards them. Niall watches as Louis approaches him and holds out a jar in his hand. “Mate, could you open this for us? We’ve spent all morning trying it, not budging. Tried banging the lid on the counter top and everything.” Liam takes the jar without saying a word and opens it. Niall flinches when he hears the pop of the recently sealed jar.

“Thanks man,” Louis and Harry say at the same time. Louis walks over to Harry and hands him the jar. He quickly turns around to find Niall laughing hysterically, leaning forward with his hands on his knees. Finds himself even more surprised to find Liam following suit. “You guys okay?” Louis turns back to find Harry mirroring the same confused expression that he must be displaying.

They wait for a few minutes, preparing their breakfast, while Liam and Niall’s laughter dies down. Liam’s the first to speak between chuckles, “Niall thought you two were having sex.” Louis and Harry turn to look at each other before turning to Niall to find him blushing up to his ears and laughing again.

“Yeh mates, my bad. The sounds you were making trying to open the jar sounded like it,” Niall tries to explain but Liam has become oddly uncomfortable talking about it so he quickly adds, “Sorry, Niall and me will just leave now.” Liam puts an arm around Niall’s shoulder and leads him out of the room, still laughing.

Louis watches as they leave and turns to Harry once the door they’ve closed the door. “That was close. If they could hear us trying to open that jar, how’d they not hear us last night?”

“I don’t know, babe.” Harry walks behind Louis and envelopes his waist with his arms and leans down slightly to his neck to lightly kiss under his jaw. “But I think we should be at least a bit more careful. And _quiet_.” Noticing the silence and the disapproving look that Louis must be giving him, “Just a bit careful, ‘s all.” Harry deepens the tip of his nose under Louis’s jaw and turns his head down to kiss where his neck meets his shoulder.

“Am I the only one bothered with the fact that their first thought to hearing us _maybe_ having sex is to walk into our room?”

**Author's Note:**

> While procrastinating on a huge fic I'm working on, this sort of happened.


End file.
